10 days, squad 7, and 1, 1 book?
by Wareya
Summary: full summary inside...rated k plus just in case...A story I'm writing just to use up some time, where Naruto accidentally transforms in into a male version of Sasuke combined with Sakura not to mention the real form of the kyuubi that fox demon being mixe
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **A story I'm writing just to use up some time, where Naruto accidentally transforms in into a male version of Sasuke combined with Sakura not to mention the real form of the kyuubi (that fox demon) being mixed up in there and Naruto gets stuck in that form, Sasuke acidentaly uses the combined power of his curse seal and sharingan to shadow replicate (and no, that's NOT supposed to be Naruto doing it), and Sakura accidentaly swithes her normal and inner personalities. Not to mention that kakashi looses his book and has to resort to writing his own... and it end up as a parody of what happens to squad seven... yeah... R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything affilated with it except this fanfic, which I make no profit off of whatsoever. But I wish that I did...

**Chapter 1-defective transformation jutsu:**

Naruto was writing on a peice of paper.

_Transformation:_

_Sasuke-sharingan/strength/curse seal,_

_Me-kyuubi's power (enhaned through sasuke's curse seal),_

_Sakura-chakra controll/smartness._

"If I combine all of these into one, single transformation jutsu, I could do almost anything!" Naruto exlaimed to himself "Now to find out how to imitate that curse seal of Sasuke along with his sharingan... I know!"

Naruto cut 2 corners out of his paper and drew chakra signs on the back of each of them. On the other sides, he drew three 'commas' on a circle on one piese and the same thing on the other, but with a red bakground and a black dot in the center. He taped the 'sharingan' inbetween his eyes and the 'curse seal' to his neck. He then drew a large plus on a peice of scrap paper that was on his floor and a chakra sign on the back. He then taped that to his forehead."Time to go ask Kakashi how to transform into multiple things at once!"

---

"Oh, that's easy. use the shadow repliction jutsu." answered Kakashi.

"I meant in one being!" Naruto explained.

"You use a fusion seal after having one of your clones transform into one thing and you into another thing."

"Okay, I think I get it."

"Why do you have so much paper on you?"

"It's a long story. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"Naruto peformed a hand seal and made 2 clones. One of them then transformed into Sasuke and the other Sakura."How do I fuse?"Asked the real Naruto

"Make a circle and try to transform into your normal self while turning off the replication jutsu."

Naruto did so, but something went wrong.

very

VERY

**WRONG**

"AAAAH! Why do I look like THIS! I was trying to have MY form of body, not a male combonation of Sasuke and Sakura!" Naruto had Sasuke's hair, slouching down like Sakura's, and a dark tint of pink, not flat pink or black, but dark pink. Naruto was only lucky he was still completly male and wearing his normal clothes. "I want to get out of this stupid fusion!"Screamed Naruto. He tried to go out of his form but to no avail. He ran off before Kakashi could tell him how to deactivate it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was chasing the Uchiha.

"Who are you and what do want?" Sasuke replied darkly.

"I'm Naruto and I need your help!"

"Prove that your Naruto."

"I'm Naruto beause I have the kyuubi in me, now listen to my story!" Naruto's eyes turned into the kyubi's combined with sharingan beacuse of anger.

"Okay, you're Naruto, but why do you look like me with pinkish hair and the kyuubi's eyes? And a tail?" Sasuke asked in reply.

"Well I was thinking If I transfommed into a combonation of you, me, and Sakura, that I could do enough for other people to notice I exist. But I'm only lucky I'm still completly male." answered the now more comfotable Naruto "Something went wrong, like it must have been that I fused with my shadow clones instead of a real person or people." Naruto's eye's settled back into blue."Wait... I have a tail!" naruto looked at his tailbone, and there it was, a fox tail. No,wait... 9 tails!

"Yes you have a...err... 9 tails. But why me and Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Because you two had the only traits I was missing." answered Naruto.

"Sasuke, who is that?"Sakura walked up to the two boys

* * *

End of chapter 1. 

Me:No there will not be any romance, so don't get your hopes up.

Naruto:Aww...

Me:Be lucky.

Sasuke:Why does he get to have a curse seal, sharingan, smarts, AND the kyuubi's power?

Me:If you did it, you'd be the ost part and would most likely become half female beause you hate Naruto more that Sakura.

Sakura:Hey!

Me:Sorry for the cliffhanger, everyone!

Now it's the end of the writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry for the long time between updates... I kinda got sidetracked and forgot about this site until now.

**Disclaimer:Same as chapter 1.**

**Chapter 2,still day 1 - A bad personality breaks out:**

"W-Well? H-who is that and wh-why does he l-look like you and wh-why is h-he wearing N-Na-Naru-t-to's clothe-e-s?"Sakura studdered out.

"He has nine tails, 3 marks each on his cheeks, and wears Naruto's clothes." Replied Sasuke

"I still don't get it..." Sakura stated.

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto's eyes became the sharingan/kyuubi combonation again.

"EEK! The kyuubi spirit was tansfered to Itachi and he came to kill us after trying to dye his hair pink and killing Naruto then taking his clothes after trying to use hair gel too look like Sasuke!" Sakura assumed bluntly. Sasuke and Naruto slapped their foreheads. And again. And again. And yet again. Now they stopped.

"My favorite food is ramen, I invented herim no jutsu and sexy no justu and not to say that I almost killed Haku but instead broke him out of his ice mirrors! Do you belive me now!" Naruto's eye's got darker.

"Yes, but why do you look like that?" asked Sakura.

"I only tried to fuse with my clones that transformed into you and Sasuke, but it came out wrong. And, NO I do NOT know the female anotomy except that it is different from that of a boy." Naruto gave a curt reply.

"He wanted other people to notice he existed. Again." said Sasuke.

"Has anybody seen my book?"Kakashi popped out of nowhere."I've lost it and can't seem to find it." Squad 7 sweat dropped. "Ah, well. I guess I'll have to write my own. Starting with what happened to Nauto..."Kakashi vanished.

"WAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIT!"Naruto held his hand out to where Kakashi just was. "You didn't tell me how to deactivate this jutsu yet..." Naruto was depressed.

"KAKASHI, GET BACK HERE! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE SASUKE DEPRESSED BECAUSE I CAN TELL HE IS GOING TO BE DEPRESSED BECAUSE OF NARUTO BEING DEPRESSED!

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"YOU BET! KAKASHI IS MAKING NARUTO DEPRESSED!" Sakura answered boldly.

"SAKURA'S GONE MAD!" Ino ran away after spying and screaming.

"Ino?" asked Sasuke.

"I didn't even understand who that guy is!"

"Yup, that's Ino." said Sasuke

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"What a drag. I have to go get her again." Shikumaru added from behind a bush.

"Why?" asked Choji from behind the same bush.

"STOP SPYING!" Sakura screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The pair screamed from be hind the bush "RUN AWAAAAAAAAYYYYY!" and the bush then ran down a hill, through a tree, over a floor of tacs, and into the lake, before falling into a pit of lava. But Choji and Shikumaru were still next to squad 7.

"Why are y-"Sasuke got cut off.

"We were playing truth or dare with Ino, Lee, Tenten, and Neji. Lee's team dared us to find out what you were up to. We should have said truth." said Shikumaru.

"WHY WERE YOU PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE TO BEGIN WITH?" solded Sakura.

* * *

(In script form for added humor, not to go against the rules.)

Me: Thanks for reading! R&R! Whispers to Sasuke. You're the last one... The last one... Last one... Last... one... one... nnnnnnnnnn... next... last...

Sasuke: Why am I going to be the last to have something wierd happen to me?

Naruto: Be lucky your not me.

Sakura: STOP MAKING THEM ARGUE AND GET BACK TO WRITING!

Me: I am writing! I'm writing this!

Sakura: START WRITING OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU HIT YOUR HEAD ON A RADIATOR... **AGAIN!**

Me: Okay, anything... just don't make me go to the place again!

Sakura: **ANY**thing..?

Me: Er- I'll get right back to the story! Anyway, to all the readers out there, please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I won't be here next week.**

Disclaimer:Same as chapter 1.

**Chapter 3: Concusions**

"We were dared to."

"I"M GOING TO HURT YOU SO BADLY!" and Sakura hit Choji and Shikumaru in ttheir heads simountneously so hard that they flew 1 meter backwards from where they would have landed.

"You who are?" Asked Choji.

"Head my hurt does why?" asked Shikumaru.

"My god, they've lost ability to form rational sentances." Said Sasuke.

"Me hurt who?" Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Choji's sentance. It sounded like Choji hurt someone, instead of being hurt.

"?arukas tsif daeh tih yM" 'Said' Shikumaru.

"Now they're talking backwards, too!" Said Naruto. To which Sasue could only say

"I can only see an inevitable chain of events. I might try doing something, then Konohamoru, then Iuka, and so on for a while. Something more is BOUND to happen." to.

"heay deneppah tahw taht sI" Said Choji, to Shikumau.

POOF! Kakashi popped up. "Anything new? I need more material for my book." He asked.

"Other than these two getting minor concussions so thay can't speak poperly, because of Sakura getting mad at you for making Naruto upset, no."Said Sasuke.

"GoodyGoodyGumdrops!" Said kakashi as he-POOF! Wait... Did I just c- poofed a-ut mys-way t-elf o-o his hou-ff? Wha-se's pr-t is th-ivacy o-e world co-f preve-ming to!-rted stuff.- Okay-So -, I-he - will-can - never -write -do -his -that-book - again.  
"KAKASHI!" Yelled Sakura into the souce of the smoke.

**Over at Kakashi's house...**

"I caused an inevitable chain of events, that I did. I know it will be funny to see Sas-ke, that kid." Kakashi sung to himself.

**Back with Naruto...**

"I'll find a way out of this. I know I will." Said Naruto, mostly to himself.

* * *

(see chapter 2's for why in script form)  
Choji ?oturaN s'ihsakaK elots kooB

Sasuke: laughs Book stole Kakashi's Naruto? As if !

Naruto: I did not steal the book.

Shikumaru: Writing Kakashi is twisted reality us about?

Naruto: Yes, and how did you learn how to speak forward Again?

Choji: Don't we know.

Naruto: Laughs

Me: Wait a week to find out!

Sakura: HURRY UP!

Me: I'm going on vacation for a week to where there is no computer with internet! WOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
